grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Action-Mana Point System
The Action-Mana Point System, abbreviated as the AMP, is a new skill system introduced into the game with the addition of Asin. Following Lime, all MP characters (Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, Ryan, Ronan, Amy, Jin, Sieghart, Mari, and Rin) now have been expanded to utilize this system. Introduction The AMP system combines the functions of both the AP and MP systems, that is, players can still charge and execute skills normally as an MP user would, but can also use the , , , , and buttons to trigger the five skills allocated to the respective slots. The AMP characters (currently Rin to Edel) is still technically considered AP, as they completely utilize their Skill Tree to use five different techniques and/or skills. The only difference is that they have an MP bar, and they can use their skills by charging. Techniques, however, can only be activated via hotkey. Despite allocating skills of their choice onto the five hotkeys, if triggered through the normal MP way, AMP characters will perform the skill closest to the left that corresponds with how many MP bars will be used. Originally MP characters (Elesis to Mari) do not have a skill slot. They also cannot select the activation method of their skills, leaving them stuck with 1st Bar at , 2nd at , 3rd at , and 4th at . Triggering any skill through the AP way will produce a cooldown: the 1st Bar has a 10 second cooldown, the 2nd 20 seconds, the 3rd 30 seconds, and the 4th 45 seconds. Like an AP character, should a MP or AMP character receive a counterattack, all skills will be locked for a 10 second cooldown; the only difference is that skills can still be triggered through the MP way. For AMP characters and Mari, there are passive skills that reduce this cooldown like AP characters. 4th Bar and Skill The advent of the AMP system grants all characters a fourth bar of MP/AP, as well as a skill associated with the weapon type. MP characters receive up to a total of four new skills, one for each of their classes; AP and AMP characters only have access to one such skill, as they only use one weapon throughout. However, the 4th MP bar and skills can only be used after they are unlocked. The missions to obtain the Bar Extension and the 4th Skills cannot be done simultaneously, meaning that should one of either the Thirst for Power or the Unleash the Extreme missions already be in the quest list, then none of the other missions in the series can be registered until it is completed first. Note that Asin and Lime do not need to complete these quests as their 4th bars and skills have already been considered inside their skill trees and missions. 4th Bar The MP/AP bars are now compressed and have their last bar locked until either the quest Thirst for Power for that character is completed, or an Extreme Skill Key is purchased. As of Eternal, players can no longer buy a GP mission and defeat 260 monsters; the following mission will automatically be registered at level 70. 4th Skill Like the 4th Bar, the 4th Skill can be unlocked with an Extreme Skill Key or the completion of the Unleash the Extreme mission. It can be equipped or de-equipped through the characters' individual skill trees, and cannot be activated through charging. There is an Unleash the Extreme mission for all MP job classes except for Asin and Lime; AP and AMP classes, because they have the job stacking ability, have only one mission. The level requirement for each of the skills increases with the mission. All first job MP characters and all AP and AMP characters possess a second 4th skill that can only be unlocked with the Extreme Skill Key. As of Eternal, characters must be level 73 to register the 4th Skill missions. In Season V, all characters with the exception of Rin have a secondary 4th skill. 4th Bar and Skill: Asin and Lime Asin and Lime, though classified as AMP characters, are unable to obtain the Thirst for Power and Unleash the Extreme missions; they do, however, receive a set of missions to do in order to obtain the 4th MP bar and Skill, as well as a third, sealed skill. Note that Asin and Lime automatically register their missions once they reach level 50. Trivia *When the 4th MP skills were released, there was a glitch that involved utilizing the weapon change system to change weapons to one of the same job (eg. Dragon Sword to Celestial Sword) or one of a different job (eg. Dragon Sword to Dragon Spear) to allow the use of the skill again. The cooldown timer would be maintained after switching weapons, and continued to count down. It has since been fixed. *Pets that help AP characters by gaining a small boost in AP upon hitting opponents (such as Rutherford) are also able to help AMP characters in that they receive the benefits of both MP and AP characters: a small boost followed by continuous growth of MP. *Upon her release, Rin was originally an MP character, as she had a 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and, later on, 4th skill. With the release of her other classes, she became an AMP character to utilize her skills and techniques. *In the Philippines server, both missions requires 500 slain monsters. *In the Philippines server, Ronan, instead of having the usual level requirement of 10 for the 4th MP bar, needs to be level 50 for the extension. This was reported to be a bug and was fixed during Ronan's 4th Skill release. Category:Systems